


Drunken revelations

by Merlinhill1920



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinhill1920/pseuds/Merlinhill1920
Summary: After the worst happens D'artagnan wishes to forget. Harbouring feelings for Athos, D'artagnan doesn't seek his friends help for fear of the alphas judgement. Will this be the thing to bring them together?





	Drunken revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xx

D'artagnan sat in the inn alone drinking bottle after bottle of wine. He needed to rid himself of the memory, the memory of Bonaire's hands trailing over his body, possessing him, being raped by him. He couldn't tell his friends especially not Athos, the alpha was much more than a friend in D'artagnan's eyes in fact D'artagnan was hopelessly in love with him and in his depressed and drunken stupor he couldn't see that Athos would never hate him or blame him for what had happened to him, nor could he see what everyone else seemed to see. Athos was in love with him too.

"Where's D'artagnan?" Athos asked his friends when it became clear the omega wasn't going to show himself anytime soon 

"Last I saw of him he was talking to Bonaire" Porthos replied 

"We need to find him!" Athos said suddenly urgent as he had seen the way Bonaire eyed the omega

"Why?! You don't think Bonaire would harm him do you?!" Aramis replied standing abruptly 

"I hope not but I don't like the way the vulture looks at him" Athos said already hurrying out of the gates 

THE INN 

D'artagnan waved over the bar girl for another bottle of wine to add to the six he had already drank. He knew that this was not the right thing to do, Christ he had seen Athos do the same thing and end up having to be carried home!! But even so he couldn't stop the sweet bliss of numbness that the wine caused was just too tempting to resist and so he just kept drinking.

THE STREETS OF PARIS 

"Athos, stop! We don't even know where to look for him!!" Aramis cried chasing after his friend Porthos on his heels 

"He's right Athos we have to think about this!!" Porthos added which did nothing to help in fact it seemed to anger Athos as the next thing the man did was turn on his heel and yell at them 

"IM GOING TO THE INN WE FREQUENT TO SEE IF HE IS THERE AND IF HES NOT THEN WE CAN DISCUSS THIS OK?!!!" 

THE INN 

D'artagnan looked up as the inn door burst open and his two friends and crush ran in

"D'artagnan!! Are you alright?" Athos called and then frowned as he got no reply  
"Aramis!!" 

"I'm on it!!" The medic called jogging over  
And then cursing when he discovered D'artagnan's dilated pupils "he's completely drunk, and I'm praying he hasn't drunk all of this" he said eyeing the seven wine bottles lying on the table 

D'artagnan could hear the voices around him as though he was hearing them from underwater but he needed alcohol and that was his only thought, he reached for the wine bottle in front of him only to have his wrist caught and Athos's calm voice penetrate through the haze. "Stop D'artagnan, you've had enough, please tell us what's bothering you" and then in a whisper "I love you, please let me in, don't hide from me" 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing did Athos just say that he loved him. That moment of distraction was enough for the wine to finally loosen his tongue and he found himself spilling every thought in his mind. "He raped me 'Thos..... I didn't want to tell you......you'd hate me........ love you 'Thos........I'm a whore.......Don't deserve you" 

Athos couldn't believe what he was hearing did the omega he loved just say that he loved him too and did he really just say that he had been raped by Bonaire and that he believed himself to be a whore?! Oh god. 

"Shh shh, it wasn't your fault, I don't hate you, come on let me get you home" 

"Ok..... 'Thos?.... can I go home with you?..... don't want to be alone......want to be with you"

"You have me my darling, I'll take you home with me if that's what you want"

"Athos" Aramis said in a warning tone 

"It's ok Aramis, he can come back with me if it'll help him, I won't take advantage of this" 

"Athos he is not capable of consent like this"

"I know" 

"Come on you, let's get you home" Athos said to D'artagnan helping him out of his chair and then to stumble drunkenly down the street

ATHOS'S APARTMENT 

"Ok, let's get you to bed"

"Athos!"

"No D'artagnan"

"Please" 

"No"

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you, I love you" 

"Then why won't you lie with me?"

"Because your drunk and I don't want to do anything we're going to regret"

"I promise I won't regret it" 

"The answer is still no, now go to bed and we'll talk when you're sober"

"Promise?"

"Yes" 

Sighing Athos steared the omega towards the bed, it wasn't that Athos didn't want to sleep with him it was because he didn't feel that D'artagnan was capable of consent and after what he has been through he didn't want D'artagnan to think or feel as though he had taken advantage of him

MORNING 

"Morning" D'artagnan greeted looking like a small kitten, stretching and looking up at Athos through his eyelashes

"Morning, are we sober now?" Athos greeted amused 

"So that's why I feel as though I've been ran over by a cart" 

Athos laughed "yes you were very cute drunk" 

"Oh god, what did I do?!" 

"Well you were very keen to get into my pants" Athos chuckled 

"Well..... if your interested" he said with a sly smile 

"D'artagnan....."

"I want you to be yours" 

"I want you too,but...."

"But after Bonaire you don't want to hurt me" D'artagnan spat 

"Yes but if your sure then.... I want you too" 

"Then have me" 

With an Alpha growl Athos had D'artagnan pinned to the bed as he shed both their clothing and slipped in between his thighs 

"Athos" D'artagnan moaned "want you"

"Patience is a virtue" 

"Want you, need to feel you"

"You'll be feeling this for months" Athos promised as he began to move, if only they had known that would be literal 

THREE MONTHS LATER 

Athos stood at the end of the aisle watching as his new mate walked towards him in a tight white robe that showed his pregnancy, this was the day that they were joined before God.

 

SIX MONTHS LATER

Athos was captain of the musketeers with D'artagnan as his lieutenant but that wasn't the only development, France was at war with Spain but neither Aramis, Porthos or Athos would be leaving until D'artagnan had delivered their twins.

Two weeks Into the war the cries of an infant filled the garrison as D'artagnan gave birth to twin alpha boys, whom they named Alexander and Thomas de le faire. One week later Athos, Aramis and Porthos rode from the garrison for war and when they came back?..... well the pups were four and a half years old.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome xx


End file.
